1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adaptors for use with tractors having three point hitches to enable them to pull implements that are designed for sleeve hitches.
2. Discussion of Background
There are several types of hitches to connect implements to tractors. Two types of hitches are three point hitches and sleeve hitches. Tractors come equipped with one type of hitch and can attach to and pull implements designed for that type of hitch easily. Without an adaptor, however, a tractor cannot properly pull an implement that is designed for a different type of hitch.
A three point hitch is a versatile, strong, and secure hitch. It controls horizontal and vertical movement of the implement being pulled and can be used to raise and lower the implement as desired. A sleeve hitch, however, is simpler, being simply a tongue with a hole in it. When the bracket of the implement, which also has a hole in it, is aligned with the tongue, a pin is put into the aligned holes to secure the implement to the tractor.
For individuals who own garden tractors with three point hitches, having a way to safely and securely pull implements designed for sleeve hitches would be very useful and economical and give them additional flexibility.